Untitled (Hunkai GS)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Entah sudah berapa kali ia dan Sehun membicarakan hal ini. Menikah, berumah tangga, dan memiliki anak. Tetapi hal yang selalu ia dapatkan dari bibir Sehun adalah pertanyaan yang menurut Jongin sama sekali tidak masuk akal: "Mengapa aku harus menikah?"
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Rating : Teen Fiction

Genre : Romance + Drama

Pairing : Hun (fem) Kai

Warning : GS, OOC, Abal, AU, Gaje, Typo Dll

All Chara Are Not Belong To Me but Story is Mine:)

Summary:

Entah sudah berapa kali ia dan Sehun membicarakan hal ini. Menikah, berumah tangga, dan memiliki anak. Tetapi hal yang selalu ia dapatkan dari bibir Sehun adalah pertanyaan yang menurut Jongin sama sekali tidak masuk akal: "Mengapa aku harus menikah?"

.

.

.

Lelaki itu sangat menyukai biskuit oat kemasan ringan yang akan ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi di dalam saku jas nya. Entahlah, Jongin tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu dengan biskuit favoritnya.

"Aku jarang sarapan saat di Jerman. So, kalau aku lapar aku akan makan ini"

Begitulah yang akan selalu dikatakan olehnya. Seolah mengkonsumsi biskuit oat itu adalah harus. Sekalipun Jongin bisa membuatkan bekal yang enak dan jauh lebih bergizi dibandingkan makanan manis kemasan itu.

"Kau selalu belanja makanan itu setiap bulan dalam jumlah yang besar. Tidak takut gendut?" Taemin bertanya. Perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat menggembung itu mungkin akan segera mengempis beberapa bulan lagi.

"Tidak" Jongin menjawab dengan senyum cerahnya. "Sehun sangat suka ini"

"Oh" Calon ibu itu membulatkan bibirnya. Lalu berkata, "Setidaknya masaklah untuk sarapan paginya"

"Mana ada" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan. Dia bilang Sehun tidak pernah mau mampir ke apartemennya hanya untuk sarapan atau sekedar menjemput Jongin dan mengantarnya ke halte bus terdekat.

Pria workaholic bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu bukanlah tipikal laki-laki romantis yang memberikan sedikit waktu untuk wanitanya. Meskipun mereka sudah bersama dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar.

well, mereka bertemu saat dimana Jongin masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun, lebih tepatnya Jongin 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

...

"Jongin, berapa usiamu tahun ini?"

Suara lembut ibunya yang sudah memasuki usia 59 tahun itu membuat Jongin menoleh. Meski ibu sudah paruh baya, wanita itu masihlah sehat dan tidak memiliki riwayat pikun.

"29 tahun" jawabnya, "Apa ibu akan memberiku hadiah saat ulang tahunku nanti?"

Ibu menarik napas pelan. Seharusnya Jongin lah yang memberikan ibu hadiah saat wanita itu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 60 beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Seharusnya ibu yang bertanya seperti itu" kata ibu.

"Ibu mau apa? apa ada sesuatu yang ibu inginkan? Jongin pasti belikan"

Suasana dapur keluarga Kim tidaklah terlalu luas. Namun tidak juga bisa dikatakan kecil. ruangan itu cukup untuk menampung 4 orang untuk makan di sana bersama setiap hari.

Ibu meletakan dengan lembut pisau di tangannya. Rajangan sayuran tampaknya sudah siap untuk dimasukan ke dalam panci.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menikah?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Harusnya ia tidak usah keluar dari kamarnya saja sampai weekend berlalu dengan sempurna. Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa! Jongin tidak mau ibunya terlalu lelah dan repot dengan memasak makanan untuk dirinya dan adiknya, Jungkook.

"Ibu" Jongin menyebut sang ibu dengan nada lembut. "Aku masih senang seperti ini, hidup bersama ibu, dan bersama Jungkook"

Jongin mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa mungkin saja menikah tidak seindah keadaan rumahnya saat ini. Bisa saja kan menikah tidak seramai Jungkook jika anak itu berada di rumah.

Tetapi mungkin saja dengan menikah, Jongin jadi tahu jika wanita tercipta untuk menjadi bagian hidup dari lelakinya. Dengan menikah Jongin jadi tahu bagaimana perjuangan sejatinya seorang wanita. Menjadi ibu untuk anak-anaknya, dan menjadi istri untuk suaminya.

"Pikirkan kedepannya, Jongin" kata ibu.

Membuat Jongin terdiam di meja makan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu, ia mulai larut dalam lamunan.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia dan Sehun membicarakan hal ini. Menikah, berumah tangga, dan memiliki anak. Tetapi hal yang selalu ia dapatkan dari bibir Sehun adalah pertanyaan yang menurut Jongin sama sekali tidak masuk akal: "Mengapa aku harus menikah?"

"Ibumu ini sudah tidak muda lagi, sudah tua, sudah waktunya ibu menimang cucu" ujar sang ibu.

Jongin mengerti. Jika disini dialah yang seharusnya mengalah. meskipun sebenarnya diusia 29 tahun ia belum bisa dikatakan perawan tua. Namun ia sangat mengerti perasaan ibunya. Park Ji Hee, kakak iparnya baru saja operasi pengangkatan rahim. Dimana sangat mustahil untuk ibu mengharapkan cucu pertama dari anak sulungnya itu.

"Ibu" dengan lembut Jongin memanggil. Menghentikan ocehan sang ibu yang panjang tentang pernikahan.

"Akan ku bicarakan padanya nanti" katanya, mengulum senyum.

...

Sabtu sore adalah hari dimana Jongin berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun untuk menginap dan sekedar berkunjung layaknya seorang kekasih. Membawakan kue beras buatannya dan beberapa bahan belanjaan mingguan yang selalu ia stock di dalam kulkas pria itu.

"Lihat! Aku beli biskuit oat kesukaanmu" Pamer Jongin. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Oh Sehun yang sedang fokus dengan laptopnya melirik sekilas gadis itu.

"Stock yang kemarin masih ada sebungkus tuh" katanya, kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Jongin memasang wajah kecut. Namun untuk sesaat, karena kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan berceloteh.

"Kalau begitu stock-nya jadi tiga..cukup untuk 3 minggu" kata Jongin.

Oh Sehun tersenyum. Mungkin Jongin lupa jika usianya sudah menginjak angka 29 tahun ini. Kelakuannya masih seperti gadis remaja yang baru pubertas dan ingin selalu mendapatkan banyak perhatian. Tetapi Sehun tetap menyukainya. Jonginnya terlihat sangat manis, bahkan beberapa temannya pun mengira jika ia mengencani anak dibawah umur.

"Yah..jangan beli biskuit itu lagi untuk beberapa minggu" sahut Sehun.

"Oh" Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan sebuah kotak bekal berukuran lumayan besar di tangannya. "Aku membuat kue beras untukmu"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Melihat bagaimana Jongin membuka kotak bekal itu dan meletakannya di atas meja tender apartemennya.

"Kelihatannya enak"

"Oh..Jelas sekali" sahut Jongin, seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Sehun menutup laptopnya setelah menyimpan semua data-data pentingnya. Berbalik dan menyentuh tangan Jongin sambil menatap kedua maniks hitam wanita itu.

"Kau adalah pacar yang baik" pujinya.

Jongin bersungut-sungut. Seolah berpura-pura kesal karena Sehun tidak pernah memujinya cantik.

"Sehun, kau tidak pernah memujiku cantik"

Membuat Jongin sedikit sebal adalah hal yang paling Sehun sukai. Dan melihat Sehun tersenyum dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya adalah hal yang paling Jongin sukai.

Biasanya Sehun akan memeluknya jika ia kesal. Maka yang terjadi tebakan Jongin adalah benar. Sehun memeluknya sambil mengunyah kue beras.

"Jongin, dengar!" pintanya, seolah memaksa. "Jika kau cantik, maka kecantikanmu hanya bisa dinikmati untuk sementara..Tetapi jika kau baik, selamanya orang akan menganggap dirimu orang yang baik. orang akan lebih mengingat dirimu sebagai gadis yang baik dibandingkan gadis yang cantik"

"Tapi teman kantorku bilang aku cantik"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia membiarkan Jongin duduk di pangkuannya dan bersandar di bahu kokohnya. Sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Jongin ia berkata, "Pasti mereka laki-laki yang mesum"

Tetapi Jongin dan egonya akan terus membela diri. "Tidak! mereka bilang begitu karena aku cantik"

Sehun menghela napas. "Baiklah, pacarku yang cantik dan baik hati"

Jongin tersenyum lima jari. Tentu saja Sehun akan mengakui kecantikannya. Toh dia memang cantik kok.

"Sehun"

Sehun ber-hm pelan.

Teringat akan obrolannya dengan sang ibu. membuat Jongin ragu untuk memulai topik obrolan yang hendak dibicarakan.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menikah?" Jongin langsung bertanya, tepat pada intinya.

Sehun terdiam, dia nyaris saja tersedak kunyahannya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"hah?"

"menikah, Sehun...menikah"

Tentu saja Sehun tahu apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia meneguk air mineral untuk membantu makanan yang ia kunyah masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan baik.

"Tidakkah kau ingin terus bersama denganku? hidup berdua, mengikat komitmen untuk berkeluarga, punya anak, dan-"

"Apakah harus menikah untuk terus bersama?" Sehun bertanya. wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Sehun, aku hanya ingin kita melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius" kata Jongin.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar. Ia menarik napas pelan, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu? dua insan bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri saat menikah, kemudian menjadi orang lain saat bercerai. apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah pernikahan? keseriusan? tidakkah sikapku selama ini tidak menunjukkannya padamu?"

Jongin terdiam. untuk sejenak ia mencerna ucapan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sehun.

Wanita itu hanya menatap nanar ke arah sang kekasih. Ingatannya terus berputar ke masa lalu. Dimana Sehun memintanya untuk tidak terlalu berharap lebih padanya. Dengan alasan Sehun tidak mau membuat Jongin kecewa.

Dengan cepat Jongin kembali mengalihkan suasana. Mencoba terlihat jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Maaf" ucap Jongin, dengan senyum tulus. Wajahnya selalu berseri sekalipun ia terluka. "Aku bahkan tidak berpikir ke sana"

Oh Sehun terlihat gelisah saat kedua maniks mereka saling berjumpa pandang.

"Jongin..aku benar-benar kelepasan..sorry-"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Air mata tanpa ia sadari membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, Sehun" kata Jongin. "Kau mungkin benar, aku terlalu berharap lebih selama ini"

Mungkin ini kali pertama Sehun melihatnya menangis. Tetapi tidak, Jongin tidak mau lelaki itu menganggapnya lemah. Bahkan Jongin mundur dua langkah ketika kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Aku harus menjemput Taemin di kantornya" Jongin berkata seraya meraih tas tangannya dan kunci mobil.

"Jongin, ku mohon"

"Maaf, Sehun..aku sudah berjanji pada Minho untuk menjemput Taemin selama pria itu di Tokyo"

Oh Sehun terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. yang jelas ia benar-benar semakin kalut saat Jongin melangkah pergi dari apartemen nya. Seolah rasa takut benar-benar menggerogotinya hingga ke nadi.

.

.

Jongin menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobil. Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun yang tidak pernah ada perkembangan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Ia tidak bisa menjadi sangat egois. Sekalipun ia bisa, ia hanya tidak ingin melukai siapapun.

Ponselnya terus berdering. Oh Sehun mencoba untuk menelponnya. Jika ia tidak menyayangi ibunya, mungkin hari ini saja ia membiarkan malaikat maut menjemput nyawanya.

tetapi senyum sang ibu dan kejahilan Jungkook membuat Jongin tersadar. Bahwa kedua orang itu adalah kebahagiaan sejatinya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Itu ibu, ia segera mengangkatnya. Kegelisahan di dalam hatinya menghilang ketika ia mendengar suara sang ibu yang memintanya pulang tepat waktu, karena ibu memasak ayam oriental kesukaannya.

TBC

.

.

Masih adakah yang berniat membacanya? Joy kembali setelah sekian lama Vakum karena sedikit sibuk dengan kegiatan Joy di kampus. Joy baca kok message-message kalian yang udah nanyain kabar Joy dan nanyain kabar Fanfic karya Joy. Cuma emang belum tau kapan dilanjut, karena beberapa bulan yg lalu Laptop Joy rusak. dan Joy musti ganti yg baru, dimana Joy gak punya back up data di sana..perihal pindah akun ke Wattpad, ada kemungkinan ya pasti pindah ke sana. tapi Joy lupa akun lama Joy huhuhuhu...dodol banget


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, Jongin-ah..Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk beberapa waktu ini. Dan aku pikir kau pun juga sama sibuknya denganku. Aku tidak tahu kapan punya waktu untukmu. Aku berharap secepatnya, ku harap dirimu pun juga bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu secepatnya"_

Jongin terus mengulangi Voice Note yang dikirimkan Sehun untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jika kau merindukannya lebih baik balas chat nya, dan cepat-cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian" Taemin berkata, ia meletakan secangkir matcha dingin di atas meja.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Sudah sebulan lamanya ia mengacuhkan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu membaweli sikap acuh Sehun saat pria itu bergulat dengan kesibukannya.

Biasanya Jongin akan memberikan Sehun waktu dua minggu untuk dirinya dan pekerjaannya. Tetapi kali ini sudah satu bulan Jongin tidak mempedulikan pria itu. Entah Sehun dimana, sedang apa, dan bersama siapa.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, Tae" Jongin menyahut. Ia menyeruput es Matcha buatan Taemin. Kemudian matanya menatap kosong tanpa arah.

Taemin tidak mau banyak memberikan wejangan. Dia tidak ingin bukan karena dia tidak peduli. Tetapi hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Maksudnya, Sehun yang selalu mengacuhkan Jongin. Kemudian Jongin yang selalu bersabar seolah sikap Sehun itu selalu dapat ia pahami.

Dalam hal ini, Jongin paling bodoh. Taemin berpikir Jongin sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk terus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun. Tetapi Taemin tidak bisa menyalahkan sahabatnya akan hal itu. Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang akan mencintai dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Hal inilah yang membuat Jongin sulit untuk melepaskan

"Jongin, tentukan kemana hubungan kalian sekarang" Tukas Taemin. Ia agak kesulitan bernapas, mengingat perutnya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi.

"Aku sempat ingin menyudahi sampai di sini saja" kata Jongin. Ada rasa tidak ikhlas di kedua matanya.

Dalam hati Taemin mencelos. Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan baru kenal kemarin dan jadian hari ini, kemudian putus esok hari.

10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Jongin sudah mendampingi Oh Sehun sejak pria itu baru lulus kuliah dan Jobseeker. Kemudian saat pria itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya meraih gelar master. Jongin benar-benar sangat memahami bagaimana kesibukan pria itu sejak masih menjadi mahasiswa hingga menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran di kantor kedutaan.

"Kau tidak bisa jauh darinya. bagaimana kau memaksakan dirimu untuk berpisah?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Berpikir dalam diam. Kenyataannya hubungan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Saat dimana Sehun tidak mau meneruskan hubungan serius dengannya, sementara sang ibu sudah menuntut Jongin untuk berumahtangga.

"Ibuku sudah bertanya kapan aku menikah" Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku sedikit lebih kalem dalam menghayati peranku sebagai budak Korporat"

Taemin tertawa pelan. Di saat sedih seperti ini saja, Jongin masih bisa bercanda. Benar-benar tidak menunjukkan jika gadis itu sedang patah hati.

"Kau saja sudah gendut dan sebentar lagi punya anak. masa aku masih begini-begini saja"

"Aku berharap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mu seperti aku menemukan Minho" kata Taemin.

"Aku pun juga berharap seperti itu" gumam Jongin, sembari memperhatikan Taemin yang kini sedang mengganti saluran Televisi yang sedari tadi menguping tuli obrolan mereka.

Matahari nyaris terbenam. Dan mereka belum menyiapkan makan malam sama sekali. Jongin akan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya di Apartemen Taemin dan Minho, selama pria Choi itu dinas keluar negeri.

Biasanya Jongin akan pergi menginap di apartemen Sehun untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka. Tetapi Jongin harus mengalihkan kebiasaannya itu sejak Sehun mengacuhkan dirinya. Kenyataan dimana Sehun yang tidak antusias dengan obrolan pernikahan hanya membuat dirinya semakin terluka.

.

.

Oh Jennie adalah anak bungsu keluar Oh. Sementara Sehun si anak kedua, dan Luhan si anak pertama.

Dia adalah anak gadis kesayangan keluarga Oh yang menyanjung berat pendidikan tinggi. Ayah ibu Oh adalah seorang dosen yang bekerja di Universitas ternama dan burjois. Itulah sebabnya mereka sangat menuntut anak-anak mereka untuk berprestasi dalam segi akademik.

"tumben pulang" Jennie berkata, mulutnya mengunyah daging panggang yang lezat. kakak keduanya pulang membawa 1kg daging dan membuatnya melupakan program diet favoritnya.

Ibu terkekeh pelan. Jennie dengan mulut bawelnya hanya akan membuat sang kakak berdecih pelan. Tetapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sayang Sehun kepada gadis 23 tahun itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Ayah.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Rasa gundah di dalam dirinya hanya akan sirna jika ia menikmati waktu berkualitas bersama keluarganya seperti ini.

Ibu menyumpitkan mentimun panggang ke mangkuk ayah. Ayah punya darah tinggi dan kolesterol, jadi Ibu sangat menjaga pola makan ayah. Sementara Jennie yang super-duper menjadi mesin pemakan kalau sudah menyangkut daging.

"Untung Luhan tidak ke sini" kata Jennie, mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Yak, Jennie..Kau makan terlalu banyak daging. kalau gendut lagi gimana?" Ibu menggoda Jennie. Padahal sekalipun anak itu makan banyak, dia tidak akan cepat gemuk. Karena pada dasarnya Jennie anak yang kurus sejak masih anak-anak.

"Kalau dia gendut, kita antar dia ke rumah jagal paman Wu" sahut Ayah, dengan tawanya.

Ketiganya tertawa, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Batinnya terus bertanya tentang Jongin. Sudah 3 hari gadis itu tidak membalas Voice-note nya.

..

"Kau terlihat tidak baik"

Sehun menoleh. Ayah berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Ayah, ini sudah malam" kata Sehun.

Ayah nampak tidak peduli. Pria paruh baya itu mengulum senyum. Sehun membantu ayahnya duduk di kursi di atas balkon.

Ayah memperhatikan dua batang rokok yang sudah mati di atas asbak. Sejak kapan anak ini merokok? Batinnya bertanya.

"Ayah rasa kau punya beban yang berat kali ini" tukas Ayah.

Sehun berdehem gugup ketika mendapati kedua mata ayahnya yang tidak luput dari dua batang rokok di asbak.

"Aku"

"Ayah yakin ini bukan soal pekerjaan" ayah menyela.

Kegundahan Sehun seketika sedikit terkikis saat ayahnya berkata jika ia bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya. Tetapi Sehun malah kebingungan, karena dia tidak tahu cara berdiskusi ala dosen jika itu menyangkut cinta.

"Ayah, bagaimana cara Luhan menyampaikan niatnya untuk meminang Minseok?"

Sang ayah mengerutkan kedua matanya. Mencoba mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu, ketika putra pertamanya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan sang kekasih.

"Dia berkata ingin menikah dengan kekasihnya. Itu saja" jawab Ayah.

"Apa ayah dan ibu dikenalkan begitu saja?"

Sang ayah tertawa. "Luhan dan Minseok berpacaran sejak semester 2"

"Apa?" Sehun seolah tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun Luhan itu jarang membawa pacarnya ke rumah. Bahkan Sehun saja sempat kaget jika sang kakak akan segera menikah tanpa pernah ia tahu bagaimana rupa kekasih Luhan.

"Kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri saat masuk kuliah..Kau ingat?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati menyesali keputusan egoisnya saat itu.

"Dan ayah membiarkan Luhan pacaran saat itu?"

"Jelas..Kalian sudah dewasa. Ayah dan ibu saja menikah diusia 24 tahun. Tepatnya saat ayah dan ibu baru selesai kuliah S1"

"Apa ayah tidak takut saat itu?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Tidak" kata Ayah. "Apa yang harus ditakuti? Ayah dan ibu yakin jika kita berdua bisa menghadapi dunia. Susah senang bersama. Itu saja"

Itulah yang istimewa dari Ayah. Ayahnya adalah tipikal seorang pria yang romantis, dan ibunya adalah tipikal perempuan mandiri yang sangat menyukai pujian dan rayuan. Ayah sangat pandai menggombal. Dan hal inilah yang tidak dimiliki Sehun.

"Sehun, kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Ayah, To The Point.

"Aku belum siap" Sehun berkata pelan.

"Apa ini soal Finansial?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku dan Jongin sama-sama punya pekerjaan yang bagus, yah. Ku rasa saat menikah pun kami akan hidup berkecukupan"

"Oh..jadi namanya Jongin..Apa dia cantik?"

Pertanyaan sang ayah membuat wajah Sehun merona.

"Ayah, aku serius!"

"Ayah juga serius..Kalau memang Jongin cantik dan finansial kalian baik-baik saja. Lantas apa yang kau risaukan?"

"Aku hanya takut berkomitmen, menjadi seorang suami, dan aku belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik seperti ayah"

Ayah mengambil rokok dari tangan Sehun dan mematahkannya jadi dua. "Memangnya kau pikir dulu ayah siap jadi seorang ayah?"

Sehun tertegun. Dari nada bicara ayah, sepertinya ayah menahan kesal dengan pola hidup Sehun saat ini.

"Saat Luhan lahir, kontrak kerja ayah habis. dan ayah harus mencari pekerjaan baru. sementara ibumu saat itulah yang bekerja. Ayah merasa sangat bersalah, saat itu ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajar di sekolah swasta. Kau pikir ada tutorial atau kelas bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah yang baik?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Orangtua mengajarkan anak. Tapi bagi ayah anaklah yang mengajarkan seseorang menjadi orangtua yang baik. kalian bertiga telah mengajarkan ayah menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan mengayomi anak-anaknya. kalian mengajarkan ibu menjadi seorang ibu yang penuh cinta dan tentunya membuat ibu kalian belajar memasak lagi-masakan ibu sangat payah, tapi karena kalianlah ibu selalu belajar untuk bisa memasak makanan kesukaan kalian"

Sehun menahan tawa. Jika ibu mendengar ucapan ayah tadi. Pasti ibu sudah ngambek dan tidak akan mau memasak kalau belum diberi puisi romantis.

"Ayah sangat mencintai ibu" kata Ayah.

"Iya..Aku tahu itu" Sehun menyahut pelan. "Aku pun menyayangi Jongin"

"Sehun" sang ayah hendak berkata. "Jika kau menginginkan Jongin, buat perasaan cintamu sedikit lebih egois daripada keangkuhan mu itu. Cinta harus memiliki, jika kau berpikir cinta tak harus memiliki, berarti kau kalah sebelum mencoba"

.

.

"Hilangkan rasa gengsimu. segera ambil ponselmu dan katakan betapa kau sangat merindukannya!" seru Nayeon-teman kantor Jongin.

"Ayolah, aku tidak apa-apa" Jongin menyahut.

Nayeon nampan tidak percaya. Tapi tidak membuatnya kepo. Karena Jongin tidak suka ada orang yang ingin terlalu tahu tentang dirinya. Dan dia pun juga bukan gadis kepo-kepo klub.

Hyojung menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga. "Jongin, kau harus bercerita pada kami..Kami akan mendengarkan kok"

"unniyah" Jongin mengulum senyum. Bermanuver supaya teman-teman kantornya ini berhenti bertanya-tanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun. "Ini akan berakhir secepatnya. Bulan depan juga sudah baik-baik kok"

"Bukan gitu, cantik" kata Hyojung. "Aku tidak tega. Ibumu menelpon ku dan bercerita kau terus menangis. Ceritalah sedikit..Kau tidak semestinya menyimpan semuanya sendiri"

"Aku-"

"Kim Jongin" Lee Seo Hyuk, atasannya yang tampan itu berseru.

"Iya, pak?"

Seo Hyuk mengulum senyum tipis. Hal itu membuat Nayeon dan Hyojung berdegup salah tingkah.

"Tolong selesaikan laporan ini yah..Kalau sudah selesai langsung di print" ujar Seo hyuk.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. Untung saja pria tampan itu datang dan menyelamatkannya dari berondongan pertanyaan Nayeon dan Hyojung.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya manakala bel berbunyi. Seketika jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika sosok yang ia temui tepat di depan apartemennya itu tersenyum tipis-seolah tidak ada beban.

"Hey" Jongin mengulum senyum.

"Oh..Hey, Jongin" Sehun mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam.

Sudah 1 bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Bahkan berkomunikasi saja juga tidak. Biasanya jika dirinya sibuk, Jonginlah yang akan datang ke apartemennya dengan membawakan kue beras buatannya yang enak itu.

"Maaf aku kemari tidak bawa apa-apa" ucap Jongin, seraya duduk di atas sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa..kau mau aku buatkan matcha? ibuku kemarin belanja banyak dan membuat stock 2 bulan untukku" kata Sehun, dengan tawa kecilnya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dia hanya minta air, dan mengatakan jika dia tidak akan lama di sini.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu" kata Jongin, setelah meneguk air putih yang Sehun sajikan padanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Kenyataan bahwa Sehun mencoba menahan diri untuk memeluk gadis itu mungkin memang benar adanya. Karena Sehun pada akhirnya ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin-seraya merangkul bahu gadis itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu padamu" Jongin menjawab pelan.

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Beberapa saat ia tidak berbicara. Lalu berkata, "Kita tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang berat, Jongin"

"Iyah" kata Jongin, senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar konyol waktu itu"

Sehun membawa gadis itu ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Tetapi hanya sesaat karena sepertinya Jongin sedikit menolak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya. "Aku hanya ingat aku sedang datang bulan"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Hey, aku tidak minta jatah"

"Aku juga hanya memberitahu kamu" sahut Jongin.

Sehun menggendong Jongin ala bridal. Membawa gadis itu ke ranjang. "Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Lelah? Tentu saja! Ia harus kerja ekstra untuk menghindari Sehun satu bulan lamanya. Menyakiti perasaannya sendiri, terlalu memaksakan diri, sampai harus membuat hati dan pikirannya lelah-dan butuh waktu yang panjang untuk beristirahat.

Pria itu membantu Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya hingga membuat gadis itu hanya mengenakan bra nya saja. Sehun bukan pria yang kelewat mesum. Ia masih sangat menghargai kekasihnya yang mungkin saja hari ini belum ingin berhubungan badan dengannya.

"Sehun, apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sehun. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin-menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang kokoh dan hangat. "Gadisku ini pasti sangat sibuk, ya?"

Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun. "Apa kita hidup seperti ini saja ya, hun?"

"Seperti apa?"

Oh Sehun menanti jawaban gadis itu. Sementara Jongin hanya terdiam-Larut dalam pikirannya yang mencoba merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang mudah dimengerti oleh kekasihnya.

"Kita hanya harus seperti ini. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, apapun itu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu"

"Jongin" Sehun menatap gadis itu, mencoba memahami semua tatapan kesedihan di maniks kecoklatan Jongin yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh hebat. "Aku juga ingin selalu hidup seperti ini. Bersamamu, kalau bisa sampai kita menua"

Jongin merangkum wajah tampan Sehun. "Kau tak perlu membeli cincin dan menyiapkan kejutan untuk melamarku. Hanya temui ibuku, dan katakan padanya jika kau memang belum siap untuk pernikahan"

"Apa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Seolah memantapkan hatinya, jika memang harus seperti ini ya tidak apa-apa. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun, dan melihat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya, Jongin sangat yakin Sehun sangat mencintainya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Uhhhh..Aku gatau kalo ternyata masih ada pembaca setia di sini. Karena kebanyakan pada lari ke wattpad. Meskipun sempat hopeless kehilangan minat para readers di sini. bahkan sempat mikir pengen bikin akun aja di wattpad. cuma kan aku kayak masih ragu gitu Ninggalin fanfic hehehehe..guys, makasih udah baca FF gaje ini huhuhu..btw aku rindu kaliaaaan


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa kau yakin untuk hal ini?"

Jongin menoleh, ia melihat kegundahan di hati sang ibu.

"Ibu" katanya, pelan. "Aku mungkin terlalu mencintai Oh Sehun"

Ibu mengulum senyuman. Ibu tidak mau memarahi Jongin atas keputusannya—ingin tinggal bersama Oh Sehun tanpa status pernikahan.

Jongin anak yang keras kepala. Diberitahukan jangan, pasti tetap nekad. Ibu tidak ingin melarangnya lagi sekarang. Usia 29 tahun sudah telalu cukup bagi Jongin untuk memahami.

"Ibu akan menjemput mu jika pria itu menyakiti hatimu, nak" katanya.

Jongin diam-diam menatap sang ibu yang tengah fokus mengemudi mobil. Dia bisa saja pergi sendirian untuk membawa semua pakaiannya ke apartemen Sehun. Tetapi entah bagaimana sang ibu malah bersedia mengantarnya.

"Ibu seharusnya tidak perlu mengantar aku sampai sini" kata Jongin, seraya membantu sang ibu mengangkat koper besar miliknya. "Biar aku saja" Kata Jongin, lagi.

Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saat begini saja dia tidak menjemputmu. Apa yang akan kau harapkan dari pria itu?"

"Ibu"

Jongin menggeleng, mendesah hanya pasrah saja jika sang ibu terus-menerus membicarakan sikap Sehun yang begitu buruk padanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ide gila ini" kata sang ibu. "Tapi kau sangat mencintainya, aku bisa apa"

"Hey, Jongin" Oh Sehun baru saja tiba di tempat parkir. Wajahnya terkejut saat melihat kehadiran ibunya Jongin yang langsung menatap tak ramah padanya. "Ah, Nyonya Kim"—Membungkuk hormat.

"Kau semakin tampan, Oh Sehun" Ibu berkata. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mencibir. "Pantas saja gadis bodoh ini mau tinggal denganmu"

"Ibu" Jongin menyentuh tangan sang ibu. Dia jadi tidak enak hati dengan Oh Sehun.

"Ibu belum masak. Ibu pamit, Jongin" kata sang ibu, seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya. Berkata agar sang ibu berhati-hati. Mencoba mengalihkan perasaan tidak enaknya atas perlakuan sang ibu pada sang kekasih.

"Ayo, Jongin" kata Sehun, seraya membantu Jongin membawa koper besarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemen mu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia memasukan baju-baju Jongin ke dalam lemari pakaian.

Jongin sedang duduk di sampingnya menoleh, tangannya menggenggam mug isi coklat hangat yang dibuatkan Sehun untuknya. "Jungkook yang menempati"

"Oh, tidak jadi dijual?"

"Tidak" Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Lagipula sayang kalau dijual. Jungkook sudah semakin dewasa, dan dia butuh ruang pribadi"

"Ibu tidak mengizinkan Jungkook tinggal disana terus. Tapi kakakku yang di Taiwan akan pulang dan memboyong istrinya, ku rasa sangat tepat kalau Jungkook menempati apartemen ku"

"Kapan kakakmu pulang?" Tanya Sehun, baju terakhir sudah tertata dengan rapi di dalam lemari.

"Bulan depan mungkin" kata Jongin. "Sehun, apa kau lapar?"

Sehun diam sejenak. Mungkin Jongin tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tentang keluarganya. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin berkutat di dapur memasak Jjangmyeon instan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak" Kata Ibu, seraya meletakan seiris daging ke atas mangkuk Jungkook.

Keduanya makan bersama, tanpa Jongin. Biasanya mereka akan makan bertiga dengan Jungkook yang selalu bertingkah aneh dan menggoda Jongin—Gendut seperti babi.

"Kalau ibu keberatan kenapa ibu membiarkan Jongin tinggal dengan pria Oh itu?" tanya Jungkook.

Ibu terlihat gundah. dan kedua matanya sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi. Jungkook punya mata yang sangat jeli untuk mengerti.

"Jongin sangat mencintai Oh Sehun. Ibu tidak bisa melarangnya" jawab Ibu. seraya memakan seafood kesukaannya. Tapi terlihat tidak berselera, karena putri satu-satunya tidak di sana.

"Jika Oh Sehun menyakiti Jongin, aku tidak segan-segan memukulnya"

Ibu terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini mau jadi penjahat?"

"Yang jahat itu Oh Sehun. Jongin sudah siap menikah, tetapi pria itu tidak. Malah mengajak Jongin tinggal tanpa ikatan. Apa-apaan itu"

"Tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan bukan tindakan kejahatan di Korea, putraku" sahut sang ibu.

.

.

Tidak ada hal di dunia yang membuat Jongin merasa puas. Sekalipun beberapa kerabat mengatakan bahwa Jongin hampir memiliki semuanya. Pendidikan tinggi, karir yang cemerlang, gaji dengan 2 digit angka di depan, kekasih yang tampan, juga keluarga yang teramat mengasihinya.

Semua terlihat begitu indah, tetapi mungkin menurut Jongin itu semua biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan ia menganggap semua yang ia dapat saat ini adalah bayaran akan rasa sakit yang pernah ia hadapi di masa lalu.

Ayahnya yang selingkuh—kemudian meninggal karena sakit. Bekerja keras setelah lulus SMA, pernah drop out dari salah satu kampus favorit karena tidak bisa membayar uang semester. Kakaknya yang terjerumus ke dalam dunia obat-obatan dan minuman keras. Tetapi semua dijalani Jongin dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Hidup dalam hinaan mungkin lebih menyakitkan.

"Hey"

Jongin menoleh. Ia mengulum senyum ke arah Taemin dan suaminya.

"Jadi, apa ibu ngidam ini akan sanggup makan sebanyak-banyaknya?" canda Jongin.

Taemin terkekeh-kekeh. Ia sedikit kesulitan ketika mendudukkan tubuhnya di seberang meja. Saat itu juga Minho (suaminya) membantu, ada raut tidak tega di wajahnya ketika melihat Taemin selalu kesulitan dalam beraktivitas dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar setiap bulannya.

"Bumil ingin makan daging panggang yang banyak katanya" canda Minho.

Perempuan itu melotot mendengar pernyataan suaminya. Seolah kesal—dan memukul bahu kokoh sang suami dengan raut wajah garang yang menurut Minho dan Jongin sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigoo" Jongin mencubit pipi gembil Taemin. "Uri aegi ngambek rupanya"

"No!" Taemin menyentuh pipinya yang memerah, bekas cubitan Jongin. "Jongina, kau ingin menggodaku juga?"

Jongin tertawa. Dulu saat mereka masih remaja, Taemin kerap kali mencubit pipi gembil Jongin dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin sangat imut seperti bakpao.

Pipinya tidak chubby. Hanya saja tulang pipinya yang sedikit menonjol sehingga membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan kesan pipi yang gembil.

"Yeobo, pesan makanan sekarang!" titah Taemin.

Minho menghela napas pelan. Ia baru saja sedikit lebih santai setelah seharian di rumah menghadapi Taemin yang selalu saja mengomel.

"Aku sudah memesannya. Kau bisa meminta pelayan membawakan makanan saja, Minho" sahut Jongin.

"Mwo? Kau yang Traktir? Tidak, Jongin! Aku kan yang mengajakmu kemari" kata Taemin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa" katanya. "Aku sedikit senang akhir-akhir ini"

Minho dan Taemin mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Restoran daging panggang ini sangat ramai di hari weekend. Tapi hari ini mungkin keberuntungan bagi mereka bisa menikmati suasana yang tidak terlalu gaduh dan menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari bibi Kim"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. "Mwo?"

Taemin terlihat tidak enak hati. Tapi juga sebal, kenapa Jongin memutuskan semuanya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Atau mungkin perasaan ibunya yang sedikit kecewa dengan keputusannya.

"Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja, Jongin?" Taemin menatapnya iba. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka jika sahabat karibnya ini masih bertahan dengan perasaannya pada satu orang selama 10 tahun ini.

"Aku sangat baik-baik saja. Lihat, aku bahkan semakin gembil" jawabnya, sembari mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Jongin" sebut Taemin. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri?"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamanya, Tae"

"Sungguh..Aku hanya ingin dia. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang perjuanganku yang mungkin saja sia-sia selama 10 tahun ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia"

"Jongin, saat kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Rasa sakit yang akan menjadi jawabannya" Taemin mencoba menasihati.

"Aku paham" katanya.

.

.

"Jika ada sesuatu kau bisa menelponku" kata Taemin, disela-sela jendela mobil yang sedikit terbuka.

Jongin mengangguk pelan dengan tawa di wajahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya seiring mobil Minho dan Taemin yang melaju meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

Ia melirik arloji di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Belum terlalu malam, tapi mungkin Oh Sehun sudah menunggunya di dalam. Karena ia izin pergi dengan suami-istri Choi itu sampai selesai makan malam.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Oh Sehun menyapanya ketika Jongin baru saja membuka pintu.

Pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk memasak—entah apa yang akan ia masak.

"Maaf, kamu pasti menungguku" Jongin berkata, dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Sehun mematikan kompor, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin. Mengendus sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir Jongin baru saja makan daging panggang hari ini.

"Kau bau daging panggang" katanya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang masak"

"Tidak perlu" kata Sehun, senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa masak mie instant sendiri"

Selagi Jongin memakai celemek, Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Jongin jika ia tidak apa-apa dengan hanya makan mie instan. Namun Jongin seolah tidak peduli—perempuan itu hanya terus melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini.

60 menit kemudian makanan sudah siap. Mie Instant yang dibuat Jongin dengan menambahkan bumbu sendiri, sepiring kimchi, dan telur gulung telah tersaji di atas meja makan.

Oh Sehun menatapnya semakin lapar. Jongin meminta Sehun untuk segera duduk dan menikmati makan malamnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini" kata Sehun, setelah mencicipi ramennya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu makan dengan banyak variasi masakan seperti ini" sahut Jongin.

Terhitung 2 hari mereka tinggal bersama. Dan baru hari ini Jongin punya waktu untuk memasak beberapa makanan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku tinggal sendiri cukup lama. Jadi mungkin aku tidak terlalu terbiasa untuk semua ini"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian tersenyum simpul, dan meminta Sehun untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apapun.

"Kau selalu memesan makanan atau masak makanan Instant. Dengan kehadiranku saat ini, setidaknya kita bisa berhemat"

Sehun mengangguk—mungkin setuju dengan perkataan Jongin. "Tapi kita tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari pacaran. Ku rasa kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengurus semua keperluanku"

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Jongin merasakan gemuruh yang teramat parah. Wajahnya memanas, tetapi ia masih sanggup menahan agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia sedang bersedih.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memasak setiap hari. Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa memesan makanan saja" Jongin menyahut.

"Tidak, bukan begitu" Sehun buru-buru meralat. Ia tidak mau Jongin marah lagi sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Aku ini seorang pria, saat aku mengajak anak gadis orang untuk tinggal bersamaku. Itu artinya sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk merawat dan memenuhi kebutuhannya"

"Sehun" Jongin menyebut namanya. Matanya yang bulat itu terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapan kekasihnya. "Jika kau menilai aku yang tinggal bersamamu seperti kau mengadopsi seekor anak anjing—dimana kau harus merawatnya dan memenuhi kebutuhannya aku akan sangat marah"

"Jongin"

"Tapi jika kau menilai aku yang tinggal bersamamu seperti seorang roommate, dimana aku harus memberikan bayaran untukmu. Itu akan sangat membuat kehadiranku lebih berguna di sini"

"Jongin, maaf" ucapnya.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Aku lelah" katanya. "Habiskan makanannya, ya"

.

.

.

"Aku mengganggu tidurmu, ya?"

Jongin sedikit menggosok mata kirinya yang masih agak sulit untuk terbuka.

Lampu kamar mereka masih menyala, dan terlihat Oh Sehun sedang mengetik sebuah laporan yang tidak Jongin mengerti.

"Tidak..Aku hanya terbangun ketika mendengar suara gelas terjatuh"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Kemudian jatuh dan pecah"

"Apa kita bisa lanjut tidur? Besok hari minggu" Jongin mencoba meminta Sehun untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

Pria Oh itu menarik napas berat. Ia membersihkan sisa pecahan mug dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

Tanpa mematikan Laptopnya, ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Dingin" katanya, seraya menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidur mendengkur kalau seperti ini" Jongin sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Sehun.

"Aku tahu" Sehun menyahut. "Dan itu sexy menurutku"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan terus mendengkur seperti babi"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
